


Never Said No

by ladeedadaday



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: not super descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Relationships: Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Never Said No

Janis was just a toy to her. There were no feeling involved when Regina texted Janis to come over because she needed her. There were no feelings involved when they made out in the bathroom because Regina was upset. Okay, well there was some anger involved that time, but it never meant anything. 

The only reason Janis did it was because Regina threatened her. She’d beg and beg Regina to not make her take off her clothes but she never won. Instead, Regina laughed at her scars and took pictures, keeping them as blackmail, all while Janis cried, knowing if she fought back the pictures would be released. 

There were hardly any rules. Janis wasn’t allowed to say no. Actually, Janis wasn’t really allowed to say much anyway. Regina was allowed to do whatever she wanted and Janis couldn’t complain. She could bite, pull, suck, touch, kiss, mark whatever she wanted. 

It’s not rape if I don’t say no.  Janis told herself, knowing it was wrong.

There were different rules for Janis. She wasn’t allowed to do anything until she is told to do so, and if she was told to do it, she’s going to do it or the photos get released. 

She received a text from Regina one night. I want to see you. Wear something loose. 

I hate you.  She would respond. The message was never sent.  Yes, Regina. I’ll be there soon.  Is what she really sent. 

Good girl. You’re finally learning.  She cringed while reading the message. She hated it when Regina degraded her like that, as if she were a child. It almost made her feel like she wasn’t a human. 

Regina was waiting when she got there. Regina kissed down her neck, sucking and biting, probably leaving more marks for Janis to cover. Another thing Regina liked to do. Make Janis work extra hard in the morning so no one would find out about them. However, today, she seemed a little less... frantic? Desperate? Needy? 

She began unzipping Janis’s favorite green jacket, feeling up her breasts. The jacket smelled like Damian’s mom’s cookies and she had painted it fairly recently. “Regina... please... such a bad day... don’t wanna see myself...” Janis was practically whining, on the verge of tears. Regina didn’t stop. Her jacket came off first, than her first shirt, her second, her shoes, her shorts, and finally her tights. 

This was the time she’d usually make herself go on autopilot, unless of course Regina told her to do something. Today Regina was trying to tease her. Currently, she was holding her waist firmly while letting her eyes roam her body, sizing her up, before she leaned in to kiss her. 

Janis always hated every second of it. Regina’s kisses were always rough and needy and sloppy. 

Janis always kissed back. She was too afraid of the consequences. Regina finally shoved her down onto the bed. Janis inhaled sharply, whimpering as she saw Regina’s hands come towards her body. 

She squeezed her eyes shut as soon as she felt the cold hands all over her. It was then that she would think about how pathetic it was to pretty much belong to Regina. The girl she hated. The girl she couldn’t escape no matter how hard she tried. The girl who she was constantly marked by. The girl who she belonged to.  No. I belong to myself. My body belongs to her. I’m not that far gone... Yet.

“Stand up.” Janis didn’t hear. “Stand up!” Regina slapped her. Hard. Janis heard and obeyed. Regina took her to the floor length mirror and she realized she was no longer wearing a bra. She had marks all over her chest, and upon further inspection, she realized that they formed the letter ‘R.’ Regina hummed, admiring her work. “Back to the bed, and put your shirt back on.” 

“Which one?” She teased. Regina glared at her.

“Don’t test me, Janis. You know the things I can do to you.” Her voice was low, and it sent chills through Janis’s spine. “Back on the bed.” She said, sterner this time. Janis obeyed, lying on her back, waiting to feel Regina’s cold hands on her again. This time instead of the hands running up and down her chest, she felt the hands around on her inner thigh. 

“No!” She yelled. “Please, don’t touch— mmph!” Regina didn’t let her finish because she kissed her again, straddling her hips. Janis pulled away. “Stop, don’t touch my—“ This time Janis couldn’t finish because the door burst open. 

“Regina! Get off her!” Regina’s head whipped around to see Damian.

“What are you doing here?” He held up his phone with a message from Janis on it. “What does it say?” Regina places her hands around Janis’s neck, and they all knew she’d squeeze if she didn’t like what she heard. 

He read off the glowing screen, making something up quickly. “‘Regina’s house, please come pick me up.’ So I’m here. Tell me exactly what you’re doing to her.” Regina wasn’t aware of how scary Damian could actually be. He always seemed so nice, but he would definitely kill to keep Janis safe. “Okay, Regina, take you hands away from her neck, and get off of her.” 

Janis was quietly sobbing in relief as Regina got off of her. She picked her clothes up off the floor and put them on, shaking. She fell into Damian’s arms and he picked her up, quickly getting out of the house and into Damian’s car. 

“Janis... was that the first time?” He asked. She shook her head, bringing her knees up to her chest. “How long?” 

“Since eighth grade. That’s why she started the rumor.” He raised his eyebrows so high she was convinced that they had just become a part of his hairline. “She texts me whenever she wants to...” 

“Darling... she’s been consistently raping you for  four years ?” Janis shook her head, staring out the window. “What? You said it was okay?”

“No, but I didn’t say no.” 

“Yeah you did, I heard you, Jan. I’m not gonna make you talk to me tonight, but I’m staying with you.” 

She didn’t argue.


End file.
